Shattered Seas: Revelations in Highhold
| next = Shattered Seas: Woken Scales| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Enter Castle Highhold (Solo) or Castle Highhold (Advanced Solo) (Zone-in is behind the Castle, Castle Highhold Sludge Drain ) #Find Captain Greymast ##Once you are inside, find the way up to the first floor to ##Go to the right and use the gate at ##Kill Woglok (does nasty dmg at the end) ##Go to the other side of the hallway and use the gate at ##Use the next gate ##Go to and use the gate there ##Kill Va'Tak Telaris ###Get on the boxes at soon ###Look at the ceiling there is a purple crystalline ring, banish it by clicking on it. ##Go down to the "dead grimling" at ##Kill Shograh - pops some goo that needs to be killed with the right type of damage? ##*(TIP for a Solo-Healer and 12.6 Mill DPS with 3 AOErs group: We had a blue-geared mystic that solo-healed our group for 351K. Have a main assist concentrate on targeting each goo as soon as they appear. Everyone AOE. Usually 2 goos appear as Shogroh's health lessens. Don't worry about burning the name, the AOE splash damage will whittle it down. Let no one die. Call out a second or two before a goo dies so that the healer can be ready for the explosion. And, of course, if you have two good healers, instead, you can just burn down the name and ignore the goos entirely.) ##Killing Shograh unlocks both gate house switches. Go the west one first at and insert the key ##Go to the east gate house switch at add the key to it and use it ##Kill Sa'Dax Senshali ##*named teleports away and "calls a color" ##*3 orbs will pop (red, blue and yellow) ##*use 2 of the orbs to get the right color mix then you will get teleported up to him and a platform will appear under him ##*destroy the platform, once the named falls down you can damage him again, he will "call" three times, kill each platform, that takes Sa'Dax Senshali down each time. ##*thing that can knock you back if you don't deactivate them ##*also pops some adds in between (in Advanced solo only) ##Go though the door to the center to "The Hall of Trade" ##Go up the stairway to "The Office of the Far Seas" at ##Watch the scene and then kill Gudre Blackhand ##*trauma cure needed? ##*When he speaks and starts casting Centien Favor, click on him to disarm him and interrupt the casting, otherwise he gets a nasty buff. ##*when you are "combust into flames" run to the tapestry where a non attackable grimling is on top and "transfer the fire" ##*Kill the grimling that falls down (in Advanced solo only) ##Revive Captain Greymast to update the quest ##Speak with Captain Greymast #Zone out at and return to the Emissary at Wanderer's Dock aka Opal Darkbriar at - Easiest and fastest way is to use your Anchor of Wanderer's Dock Rewards *At least * (House Item) *One of the Following: **2 **2